In the state of the art, spray bar assemblies are known which comprise pipe conduits. The pipes feature connecting areas equipped with connections often referred to as quick-coupling unions. The quick-coupling unions include, for example, a hose nozzle or a connecting piece pushed onto a coupling piece that is connected by gluing or the like with the pipe. The coupling piece features a snap ring groove, which can receive a plug or a cotter pin. The hose nozzle is secured axially to the coupling piece by the plug or cotter pin. Such spray bar assemblies are used for instance on agricultural sprayers of Deere & Company as shown in the brochure “John Deere Trailed Field Sprayers [translated], 824-832-840”; page 18, printing ID: YY0314750D, dated October 2003.
The connection of the coupling piece to the pipe by gluing or welding or the like presents a problem since the procedure is time-consuming and requires a high degree of manufacturing effort.